This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The trucking industry has utilized a plurality of tractors and trailers in combinations according to transporting plans. There are variety of types of trailers in their sizes and usages, and even each trailer changes its weight, its destination, and so on depending on loads in the trailer.
Although, the combination of a trailer and a tractor needs to be inspected (i.e., verified) for safety reasons before starting operation, such a verification has been manually conducted by, e.g., a driver, a managing person of a trucking company, or the like, which may lead to miss-matching of the tractor-trailer combination such as excess of towing capacity.